That Girl I Cannot Ignore
by Mysteriol
Summary: In Eriol's POV. Based on the episode of Sakura, Syaoran and the Elevator. When Sakura is being enthusiastic about the bears and Syaoran is busy blushing away, what actually goes on in the mind of our favorite sorcerer? Surely not Tomoyo Daidouji!


That Girl I Cannot Ignore

Whee I'm so glad I'm back into writing ExT again. Hmm even though it's one-shot, I'm glad it's my almost-first canon-based ExT story! I promise I'll try to stick as close to the story plot as possible! This one-shot takes place in the POV of our favorite almighty sorcerer, Eriol Hiiragizawa!

Remember the day where Sakura and Syaoran were trapped in the elevator applauded to the efforts of our Clow Reed reincarnation? Also remember when the famous quadruple goes to the Teddy Bear exhibition on the same day? Syaoran could not take his eyes and mind off Sakura. Things seem perfectly normal as the song 'That Girl On My Mind' plays on at the background. Tomoyo is busy taking videotapes of Sakura. Sakura is busy seeing the Teddy Bears. Syaoran is busy looking at Sakura. So what goes on the mind of our mysterious sorcerer, Eriol? What if all the while, he is also taking notice of a certain lady in pink on this day while Syaoran is doing the same for Sakura in yellow?

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

Sakura had so badly wanted to go to the Teddy Bear exhibition yesterday that she was full of enthusiasm the moment I stepped into Class 5-2. Being the reincarnation of Clow Reed who cares for Sakura like a daughter, it is my sole responsibility to make her happy, too. I remember Li Syaoran's expression vividly and cannot help but chuckle at the fragments of memories. I can still picture the jealousy in those piercing brown eyes and those lethal daggers aimed at me. Of course it can't kill a Clow Reed reincarnation like me and I admit that I like causing my little descendant to go all mean on me. It has become one of my favorite pastimes to date now.

And Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, will be coming along, too. I can't say I'm really close to her nor is really good friends like how she is with Syaoran or Sakura. Sometimes I blame on my responsibility to help Sakura turn her Clow Cards into Sakura Cards such that it busies me so much to barely even make true friends with anyone.

And this girl, by the name of Tomoyo Daidouji, sure as hell is pretty. Okay, I admit, I'm the king of masks when it comes to pretending. My trademark Cheshire cat grin, my famous smirk, my calm and collected expression kept on for the hours in school a day sure didn't help me leak out my true feelings. The truth was, behind all these facades, I was quietly intrigued by the personality of Daidouji-san.

When I first step into Class 5-2, my mission was to keep a lookout for Sakura. Nobody warned me about the pretty lass I would face everyday sitting before me. She obstructs my view. She distracts me a lot of times in class when Tereda-sensei is teaching.

I don't know. I think I'm stupid to find her raven spills of hair interesting. But having being seated behind her for so many days, I can already memorize the little bits about her. Like her action when she hunches over diligently to do her work, the way her hand works its way down to form neat handwriting, the way her eyes train on the sewing she is doing. Not like I'm too bored to go observe some kind of girl. I just…I just can't ignore the sight of her, you know.

And all this is going on within me when I'm smiling like a crazy Cheshire cat before Sakura and my little descendant. I think I could be a nominee for the award : King of Masks. I told you that already, didn't I?

Okay, out of my reverie, because here _she _comes down the street. She has a dozen of bodyguards by her side and she seems to be in some sort of persuasion to coax her guards to return home. I overhear saying she will be fine. When the guards leave, she turns around and smiles up at me.

She is in pink today, and such a lovely dress at that. Her hair is tied up in two ponytails with red scarlet ribbons. As usual, her hair curls up at the end. I may be a sorcerer, I may be busy all the time with helping Sakura or taunting my little descendant, but I still have my weakness.

I even have difficulty erasing that thought from my mind, thinking how much we look so…matching. I don't know. I'm wearing a light blue collared blazer with a dark tee inside. Blue and pink. Hmm.

"Good morning, Hiiragizawa-kun! You're early." She smiles, setting her eyes on sparkles again. We may be almost strangers to each other and barely exchange a word of conversation in the past few days we've met but I can tell there is no tension between us. After all, we still know each other a little.

"Aye. A man must always be on his best when he is going out with two girls and a boy, is it not?" I kid with her, using my sense of humor to cover up whatever emotions I am feeling right now. What am I feeling? I don't know, to my utter, utter horror.

To my delight, she giggles in return and I am happy to know I have the capability to make her laugh. At least I know she doesn't treat me like a stranger.

"Li-kun will be most displeased." Her sweet voice rings in my ears and I shoot her a smile, not that Cheshire trademark grin. I don't know. Perhaps being around the presence of Tomoyo Daidouji doesn't get me into much acting.

"So you know." My voice runs deep, and she doesn't seem very amused with it. My voice is naturally deep and baritone, but I only change it when I am around Sakura and Li-kun. The reason is because I have to ward off any suspicions from them. But around Daidouji-san, I don't think there is a need to. After all, she is very perspective.

"Daidouji-san!" Li-kun's voice sounds and we turn around. He is in green today, and I wonder if Sakura will wear yellow to match with his outfit. Hmm. Green and yellow.

"Ohayo gozaimashita, Li-kun." I use my sickening sweet voice again in greeting my descendant. If you think I'm so pleased with sounding so clichéd, think again. It's tough sounding like that when my voice is naturally low-pitched.

As expected, the boy shoots me a mean glare and turn away. Daidouji-san giggles, her sound reminding me of silver bells. I smile my cat grin to the brown-haired boy again and he looks away.

Then Sakura Kinomoto arrives. In yellow.

Syaoran blushes. I smile. One point to Hiiragizawa for the day.

__

This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky

The wind that blows over everything runs up the hills

She is with her video camera again. She keeps on smiling and laughing. She holds hand with Sakura and skips alongside with her. Syaoran and I lag behind and follow along. Syaoran is blushing ten shades deep and I give him a grin. Another mask of mine before I turn back to look at Tomoyo Daidouji again.

__

My usually serious face watches you from far away

What has happened to my pride?

We are now at a Teddy Bear shop. Sakura holds up a key chain and gets very excited about it. Tomoyo is smiling away, her kindness shining upon her violet eyes. Sakura turns to me, holding up the key chain, laughing about it in enthusiasm. I chuckle at it, and pretend to be concern for her to spite Li-kun again. Actually, my pretense isn't really intense as I still cannot ignore the happiness shining in those familiar eyes.

__

That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl

I'll just watch quietly from here

It seems that something big waits around the corner

There will be times when we stop at a drink stand to grab something. Still, my responsibility screams at me and I know I have to force Li-kun to take some initiative. I volunteer to pay for Sakura's drink and as expected, Li-kun interrupts our conversation and pays for her drink.

Two points for Hiiragizawa.

Tomoyo Daidouji orders a fruit punch and begins sipping on it, her eyes wandering into the distance. I follow them and see her looking at more Teddy Bears further up. I give my Cheshire cat grin.

"Let's go there." I point my finger into that direction.

__

That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling

My heart beats like in a dream

It seems that every day it gets stronger

I won't be beaten by her

Sakura walks ahead enthusiastically, as if unable to wait any longer. Syaoran blindly follows along and it is Daidouji-san and my turn to lag behind. I am glad for the change. But it is typical of us not to exchange a word of conversation when we're together. She surprises me today.

"Are you not thirsty, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo quizzes, looking at me with an arched eyebrow. I shake my head. It is a hot weather today but I am surely not dying of thirst yet.

"Why not?" She looks on curiously before breaking into a smile, holding out her fruit punch towards my direction. "Here."

"What?" I have to stop myself from stammering. Sorcerer Eriol Hiiragizawa, reincarnation of Clow Reed, never stammers. But to have her being so kind to me…It is my undoing.

"No, it's fine." I reject her offer, looking away with a polite smile. Formalities exist between us always. "Thank you, though."

"Oh, okay." She smiles back.

__

I chase the orange clouds so hurriedly

With all my strength I trip over something, falling on my hands

It is hard pretending I do not care. It is hard keeping that stupid grin on my face. It is hard trying to be as enthusiastic about Teddy Bears as Sakura-chan is when all I want to do is look at the girl in pink.

Even I am envious that Li-kun has the freedom of looking at Sakura-chan anytime he wants. Sakura is dense not to notice. But things are different with Tomoyo. Perspective, sharp, philosophical Daidouji-san.

Self-control is a necessity today. Endurance. Plenty of that.

I will be taunted to death if Syaoran ever catches hold of me looking at the girl in pink.

__

When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why

Fly over the asphalt and hurry home

When did she start to mean so much to me? Let me count thy ways.

Was it when I realize thou art kind?

Or when I realize thou art pretty?

Or simply like the sparkles in thy eyes?

Or the gorgeous spill of hair?

Or…Or… Is it because it is just thee I'm talking about?

I don't know why.

__

That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl

I can't look away from her eyes today

Why am I matching my pace to hers as we walk down the street?

She asks Sakura if she needs a cone of ice cream. "No."

She teases Li-kun if he wants to pay for Sakura. "N-No."

She smiles at me knowingly and I smile back. We both then start teasing Li-kun and Sakura-chan.

I want to say "Yes, I think I like it this way."

When did she start to mean so much to me?

__

That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling

Something made my heart start beating

But I have an idea! I won't give up whatever happens

I won't be beaten by anyone

That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl

Then we sit down at a café. I am next to her. I feel the unique floral scent she exudes and I become faint. Get a grip, Hiiragizawa, I think to myself. I smile again. I must be crazy to keep doing that with no reason. It is a method to keep up the title of being King of Masks, I guess. To make Li-kun and Sakura-chan think I'm the harmless and sweetly polite Eriol Hiiragizawa.

We start to talk.

Again, we exchange knowing glances and we tease Li-kun once more. He walks away, shoulders slumped. Sakura chases after him. We are left alone.

She smiles at me, "Let's catch up with them."

"Okay." I agree, but mischievously add, "But we should walk slower."

She giggles in agreement.

I don't know why I say that. Whether it is because we want to leave Syaoran and Sakura to have more time or to have more time with Daidouji-san myself, I am clueless.

__

You wouldn't stay here patiently within your heart

You want to know the true power that's been kept secret

The lift blacks out where Sakura and Syaoran are in. I am glad for that for it is my transformation as a sorcerer again. I like being evil, to be honest.

"I'll go get help." I assure Tomoyo. She has a worried look on her face and to tell you the truth, it makes me feel uneasy. For once, I want to get this over and done with so I can see the look of relief on her face again.

"Arigatou gozaimashita." She says to me and I nod and run away. The reason for that is because I am afraid the effect she has on me. It is too strong and affecting.

My evil plans take over and I become the sorcerer again.

__

That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling

It's like our future's a labyrinth, isn't it?

Grasping my dreams tightly

I won't ever give up on myself

I return back and see the look of relief flooding in her eyes. I smile. She is happy.

I look at my little descendant and Sakura. They are both happy, too. Syaoran has a blush on his face as he quietly looks up to the ceiling, as though innocent of everything he has done.

I smile, aware of the on goings in the elevator a while ago. He is happy, I know.

As for me…

I look at the lady in pink as she approaches me again, a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Ah, how I long for the day when she calls me Eriol.

I smile at her and we all go back safely.

Now I am on my Throne of Evil with Spinel Sun asleep in my arms. Ruby Moon is on the phone probably bothering Touya Kinomoto again but I trust her to be irritating in a good way.

I lift up a finger and it glows red. I begin to draw a circle before my vision and it soon gives way to an image of a mansion.

With a smile on my face, my eyes follow the stairway of the mansion up to a particular room, and onto a king-sized bed where the lady in pink today sleeps. It is midnight already and I watch her nestle in her dreamland.

She sleeps just like how she is. A delicate hand tugged under her cheek and her blankets under her chin, she is fast asleep. Probably dreaming of more videotaping days to come. I smile at her innocence and charms. She has so much of it. Does she even know?

__

Tomoyo-chan…

I shall call her that someday. But as for now, it is best for me to concentrate on my real mission here at Japan.

But I promise, after all this is over, I shall no longer just be a stranger to you, Daidouji-san. I shall no longer be just another Hiiragizawa-kun.

I shall be your friend one day.

A crazy smile tilt my lips and I swear, if Ruby Moon or Spinel Sun is to see me like this, they would deem me lunatic.

But I was thinking, hey who knows, maybe I would be the boy she cannot ignore in time to come?

Hmm. Sounds good.

Maybe one day _that _will be my real mission.

I am this evil, isn't it?

That's my trademark, by the way.

Sorry for making Eriol sound totally OOC! But I thought it was cute and so childish! He is only 11 years old anyway! So it's safe to claim that Eriol Hiiragizawa is young and has the freedom to think childish if he wants to!

Hmm, yes I know Eriol is a serious and mature person, but I thought this was rather cute in his POV! Maybe I'll write another POV of Eriol another time, in a more solemn view, alright?

Credits to CLAMP for their song That Girl On My Mind. I used their lyrics here, but it is translated to English.

As for now, TaaDAaa!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


End file.
